MLP: Enamorada de mi idolo
by SereDash
Summary: Rainbow Dash y Soarin estan enamorados el uno por el otro. Pero para mantener su amor, tendrán que vivir muchas aventuras ¿Lograrán evadir los obstáculos que quieren separarlos? SoarinDash Forever :3
1. Un día diferente

**Nota del Autor: esta sería como historia de la temporada 7 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (o La magia de la amistad, como quieran decirle), cuando Rainbow Dash finalmente es una Wonderbolt. He leído muchas historias así que quise hacer una de ellas. SoarinDash (Soarin X Rainbow Dash). Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 1: un día diferente.

Era un hermoso día en la academia Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash practicaba trucos con Spitfire y Soarin como todos los días desde que ella entró a los Wonderbolts. Pero ese día también se puso a pensar en algo sobre Soarin. A ella le gustaba. Entonces Rainbow miró a Soarin, ese hermoso pony que admiraba tanto, su melena sacudiendose al viento y sus hermosos ojos color verdes que apenas se podían ver a través de las gafas que traían puestas. Rainbow giró la cabeza nuevamente hacía adelante para evitar chocar contra alguna nube, largando un suave suspiro.  
Por otro lado, Soarin también sentía algo por Rainbow. Desde que ella lo salvó al hacer su Rain-plosion Sónica ( **supongo que así se encribe** ) y cuando salvo su pay en la Gran Gala del Galope. Sin embargo, Soarin en realidad no estaba seguro si era amor. Pero Rainbow era la pony más especial de Equestria para el.  
Los Wonderbolts aterrizaron en la pista y entonces era hora del almuerzo.

"Bien, amigos. Es hora del almuerzo. Tómense un descanso para comer y luego vuelvan aquí porque tengo una cosa que contarles." Anuncio Spitfire

"Si, señora." Dijeron Rainbow Dash y Soarin. Entonces cuando iba a entrar a la cafetería de la academia, Soarin se le acercó.

"Hey Rainbow ¿Quisieras comer conmigo?" Dijo Soarin rascándose la nuca con un casco delantero (obviamente por la vergüenza).

"Si ¿Por que no?" Dijo Rainbow sonriendo y sonrojandose. "Si comerás un pay, espero no tener que salvarlo." Dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo, recordando lo que pasó en la Gala.

"Hehe, esta bien." Dijo Soarin, riendo un poco. Entraron juntos a la cafetería. Soarin pidió un pay y Rainbow una ensalada. Fueron caminando hacía el mismo banco, pero entonces Wind Rider ( **¿Así se llamaba el ex Wonderbolt que quería incriminar a Rainbow Dash?** ) pasó chocando a Soarin he hizo que se le cayeran las gafas, que las tenía colgando en el caso delantero donde llevaba el pay.

"Fíjate por donde vas." Dijo Wind Rider burlón.

"¡Rayos! Ese pony es enserio amargado." Dijo Rainbow enojada.

"Si. Aún no entiendo como sigue aquí. Lamento que haya tratado de incriminarte para sacarte de los Wonderbolts." Dijo Soarin.

"No hay problema Soarin." Ambos se agacharon para recoger las gafas de Soarin, haciendo de ambos toquen el casco delantero del otro. Entonces ambos se vieron a los ojos. Rainbow tomó las gafas.

"T-tus gafas." Dijo Rainbow sonriendo sonrojada.

"Gracias." Dijo Soarin, también sonrojado. Ambos comieron juntos y a cada rato se miraban. Era evidente que ambos estaban enamorados del otro.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se reunieron con Spitfire afuera del comedor.

"Bien, ponies. Se acerca un show muy importante. Así que ensayen lo mejor posible." Anuncio Spitfire.

"Si, señora." Dijeron Rainbow y Soarin.

"Rainbow Dash. Puedes ir a prácticar tus giros. Necesito hablar con Soarin." Le dijo Spitfire.

"Si, señora." Dijo Rainbow y entonces fue a el circuito de obstáculos.

"Bien, Soarin. Tenemos que seguir hablando sobre el cumpleaños de Rainbow." Dijo Spitfire. Ella, Soarin y las amigas de Rainbow estaban planeando una fiesta. Faltaba menos de un mes. "Hablé con la señorita Rarity sobre la fiesta. Habrá un baile. Ese sería el momento indicado para decirle lo que sientes por ella."

"¿E-estás segura Spitfire?" Preguntó Soarin poniéndose nervioso.

"Claro, Soarin ¿Que ese no era tu sueño?"

"Claro que si. Es que me preocupa que algo salga mal. Yo la amo tanto. Quiero hacerla feliz." Dijo Soarin suspirando al ver a Rainbow volando.

"Bien. Tú sólo invitala a bailar cuando Rarity y yo te demos la señal. Y entonces le dices que ella te gusta."

Soarin asintió.

Continuará…

 **Si tienen ideas para esta historia, solo dejen sus comentarios. Gracias.**


	2. La fiesta y la confesasion

**Nota del autor: este Capítulo se me ocurrió una hora despues de haber subido el primero. Pero recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios si tienen ideas para esta historia. Estaré muy feliz y agradecida de que participen. Disfruten.**

Capítulo 2: la fiesta de Rainbow y la confesasion de Soarin :3

Rainbow seguía almorzando con Soarin y ambos se quedaban charlando.

Cuatro semanas después, ya era el cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash. Se lo iban a celebrar esa noche. Rainbow estaba haciendo sus giros. Mientras tanto, Spitfire estaba hablando con las 5 amigas de Rainbow Dash en Sugarcube Corner.

"Bien, Spitfire. Ya tenemos todo preparado paro lo que será la noche de ensueño para Rainbow Dash y Soarin." Dijo Twilight. "En el momento del baile, yo me encargaré de la música. Fluttershy se encargará de las luces."

"Es algo que no olvidaré." Dijo Fluttershy.

"Rarity de la brillantina."

"Se verá hermoso cuando los brillos caigan como nieve." Dijo Rarity.

"Y Pinkie Pie con las burbujas."

"¡Si! Amo las burbujas." Dijo Pinkie emocionada.

"Todo tiene que verse mágico, chicas."

Esa noche, la fiesta era en una sala en el castillo de Celestia y Luna. Había muchos familiares de Rainbow y sus amigos de Ponyville. Todos charlaban. Rainbow tenía puesto su vestido de la Gran Gala del Galope. Entonces Soarin apareció detrás de ella.

"¿La estás pasando bien?"

"Si, Soarin. Esta fiesta es tan genial. Jamás creí que tendría una fiesta tan hermosa. Enserio gracias."

"De nada, Rainbow."

Desde lejos, Twilight vio cuando Soarin y Rainbow estaban hablando. Ella decidió que ya era el momento adecuado para ejecutar su plan. Ella corrió hasta donde Vinyl Scratch ( **creó que así era el apellido** ) manejando la música de la fiesta. Ella también era parte del plan. Entonces Twilight le susurró al oído que ya era hora. Vinyl asintió.

"Atención todos. Pasaremos algo lento. Así que todo pony puede buscar pareja." Anunció Vinyl por el micrófono. Todos se prepararon para bailar con su pareja.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó Soarin a Rainbow.

"Claro." Contestó Rainbow sonriendo. Entonces las luces bajaron y una luz violenta iluminó a Rainbow y Soarin desde arriba. Entonces pusieron la canción favorita de Rainbow ( **en realidad, mi canción favorita. "Aire" de Axel** ).

 _'No voy a negar que si tu no estas me falta el aire, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti, '_

Rainbow y Soarin empezaron a bailar. Ambos se miraban con amor mientras sonaba a canción y daban vueltas.

' _no puedo ocultar, no voy a callar, me duele amarte, no digas adiós, no quiero volver atrás. '_

Rainbow y Soarin se fundieron en el amor mientras la música sonaba. Soarin quedó cautivado por como brillaban los ojos de Rainbow.

 _'Dale tiempo al corazón quizás mañana es tarde, no te alejes de mi'_

Entonces la brillantina cayó como nieve sobre ellos y comenzaron a rodearlos burbujas. Todo se veía mágico cuando la canción llegó al estribillo.

 _'Sentir que te vas, sin ver más allá, y qué si al final esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad, de ser como el cielo y el mar. '_

Rainbow y Soarin estaban perdidamente enamorados. Sus amigas veían felizmente como Rainbow y Soarin vivían un hermoso momento. Cuando el estribillo terminó, Rainbow y Soarin abrieron sus alas y entonces se pusieron a bailar en el aire. Todo iba tan perfecto, cuando la canción llegó al segundo estribillo.

 _'Sentir que te vas, sin ver más allá, y qué si al final esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad, de ser como el cielo y el mar. Esta es tu oportunidad, mi opirtunidad, de ser como el cielo y el mar, uuuuh.'_

Cuando la canción termina, Rainbow puso en contacto sus labios con los de Soarin. Ella cerró los ojos mientras que Soarin los abrió sorprendido. Las luces entonces se volvieron a encender. Entonces Rainbow rompió el beso al ver que Soarin y todos los demás invitados estaban boquiabiertos.

"Soarin, lo siento mucho. Y-yo… ¡Oh no!" Rainbow salió corriendo, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Rainbow, espera…" gritó Soarin, volando tras ella.

Media hora más tarde, Soarin encontró a Rainbow a orillas de un lago, llorando. Soarin aterrizó junto a ella. Rainbow se dio cuenta de esto.

"S-Soarin… y-yo… lo siento mucho… n-no estaba pensando…"

"Rainbow…"

"Es que… y-yo… me gustas mucho… y-yo… te amo, Soarin… yo…"

Soarin se acercó y puso sus casos delanteros a ambos lados de la cara de Rainbow. Ella lo miró a los ojos y Soarin le sonrió.

"Rainbow. Eso si fue inesperado. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Podrías haberlo dicho antes." Dijo Soarin acercando su cara a la de Rainbow hasta que la besó. Rainbow se fundió en el beso. Después de dos minutos, el besó se rompió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"No tenías porque huir." Susurró Soarin de una forma muy tierna. Rainbow sonrió. "Ese baile fue lo más hermoso que viví. En especial contigo."

"Si que lo fue." Dijo Rainbow. Entonces ambos notaron que estaban en un lugar hermoso, iluminado a la luz de la luna. Contemplaron el lago y la luna por media hora. Entonces, Soarin recordó el regalo que tenía para Rainbow.

"Rainbow, tengo algo para ti. Date vuelta." Dijo Soarin. Rainbow se puso de espaldas y entonces Soarin le puso una cadenita alrededor del cuello.

"Listo." Rainbow miró el colguije del collar. Era un corazón con letras grabadas en ella. SS + RD. Que eran las iniciales de Soarin Storm ( **¿Así era su apellido?** ) y Rainbow Dash.

"Gracias." Dijo Rainbow antes de besar a Soarin.

"¿Serías mi novia?"

"Si." Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

"¿Que tal si volvemos?"

"Esta bien." Entonces ambos volvieron a la fiesta. A la media noche, todos se estaban llendo.

"Rainbow, espera ¿Quisieras pasar la noche conmigo?" Preguntó Soarin un poco nervioso.

"Cl-claro." Contestó Rainbow tratando de contener su entusiasmo. Y con eso ambos se fueron a la casa de Soarin para pasar la noche.

Al llegar, ambos se quitaron los atuendos de la fiesta y se subieron a la cama.

"Rainbow, te advierto que no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones sexuales."

"Soarin. Una relación sexual no se trata de hacerlo perfecto. Se trata de dejarse llevar."

"Pues, muero por dejarme llevar con una yegua tan hermosa como tú." Dijo Soarin. Entonces ambos se besaron en la boca. Ambos abrieron sus alas lentamente. Entonces Rainbow rompió el beso y empezó a acariciar las alas de Soarin con sus dos cascos delanteros mientras le mordisquiaba la suavemente la oreja. Esto hizo que ella se ganara un suspiro de placer de Soarin.

"¿Te gusta? Pues sujetate porque esta noche será intensa." Le susurró Rainbow de una manera muy sensual al oído.

"Ya lo creo, mi amor." Respondió Soarin.

Continuara…


	3. La confesión y los celos de Wind Rider

**Nota del Autor: este capítulo puede ser un poco corto. Para el siguiente pueden meter sus ideas**.

Capítulo 3: la confesión y los celos de Wind Rider.

A la mañana siguiente, Rainbow despertó y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Soarin.

"Buenos días, Dashie." Dijo Soarin besando la frente de Rainbow.

"Hola, cariño." Contestó Rainbow. "Esa noche si que fue intensa."

"Opino lo mismo." Entonces ambos escucharon la campana del desayuno de los Wonderbolts.  
"Bien. Creo que Spitfire ya nos espera."

"Esta bien." Y con eso ambos se levantaron, se arreglaron, se pusieron sus gafas y fueron al comedor. Esta vez, estaban todos los Wonderbolts. La mayoría de las bancas estaban llenas. Soarin y Rainbow se sentaron frente a Spitfire, entonces ella notó que las colas de Rainbow y Soarin estaban envueltas entre si.

"Hmm, parece que dos ponies tuvieron una noche especial." Dijo Spitfire sonriendo.

"Si que lo fue." Dijo Soarin.

"Felicidades."

"Gracias, Spitfire." Contestó Rainbow.

Desde lejos Wind Ride veía también las colas de Rainbow y Soarin. Entonces se enfureció.

"¡Rayos! No puedo creer esto. Yo también amaba a Rainbow. Me tenía a mi pero eligió al que quiso echarme como Spitfire." Miró al suelo por un momento. "Me las pagarás Soarin. Ya verás. Rainbow será mia a pesar de lo que le hice."

Continuará…


	4. El ataque y la expulsión

Nota del Autor: si no les gusta este capítulo, no me mal interpreten.

Capítulo 4: el ataque y la expulsión definitiva.

Rainbow, Soarin y Spitfire seguían hablando, hasta que llamaron a Rainbow.

"Debe ser mi pedido. Vuelvo enseguida." Dijo Rainbow, levantándose. Fue a buscar su desayuno, pero cuando estaba volviendo a su mesa, Wind Rider se puso enfrente de ella.

"Hola Rainbow Crash." Dijo Wind Rider con una sonrisa malvada.

"Ya apartate ¿Quieres?" Rainbow trató de esquivarlo pero Wind Rider no la dejaba pasar. "¿Que quieres?"

"Que seas mía."

"Olvidalo."

"Oh, entonces quieres hacerlo por las malas." Wind Rider se lanzó encima de Rainbow, la sujetó y se la llevó volando. Rainbow trató de zafarse de el, pero Wind Rider era muy fuerte.

"¡AYUDA!" Gritó Rainbow.

"¡Rainbow!" Gritó Soarin al ver que Rainbow era arrastrada fuera del comedor.

Wind Rider la dejo en el suelo boca arriba, acorralandola con sus cascos delanteros y empezó a lamerle el cuello desesperadamente. Rainbow pataleaba y sacudia sus alas por librarse. Pero entonces Wind Rider pisó con sus cascos traseros los de Rainbow. Rainbow gritó de dolor, pero entonces Wind Rider le dio una bofetada.

"Soarin ¡Ayuda!" Gritó Rainbow y entonces otra bofetada que le dejó sangrando la nariz.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Wind Rider.

"Por favor, basta." Suplico Rainbow rompiendo en llanto.

"No hasta que superes tu amor por Soarin."

"¡Jamás! Yo soy de el." Lo desafió Rainbow aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eso esta apunto de terminar." Dijo Wind Rider, pisando las alas de Rainbow, haciendo que vuelva a gritar de dolor. Entonces Wind Rider le dio otra bofetada que la dejó inconciente. Entonces Soarin apareció.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Gritó Soarin.

"¿Pues que parece?" Dijo Wind Rider.

"¿Enserio crees que después de traicionarnos y de incriminar a Rainbow, ella sería tuya?"

"Ella será mia ¿Que harás al respecto Soarin?"

"Wind Rider, no quiero pelear contigo y yo no soy violento. Sólo deja a Rainbow y te dejaremos en paz." Dijo Soarin suavemente.

"¡Ha! Con que no quieres pelear ¿Te dices a ti mismo una celebridad y el segundo al mando de los Wonderbolts? Más bien eres una broma. Rainbow no necesita pegasos débiles como tú."

"¿¡QUE!?"

"¡ME OISTE BIEN, SOARIN!" Gritó Wind Rider lanzándose encima de Soarin. Pero entonces Spitfire se lanzó sobre Wind Rider.

"¡YA BASTA! Wind Rider, yo dejé que te quedaras aqui sólo por piedad. Pero eso se acabó ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO!" Gritó Spitfire.

"Bien. Pero esto no termina aqui. Volveré." Dijo Wind Rider y se fue volando.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó Spitfire a Soarin.

"Si. Estoy bien." Entonces Soarin corrió hacia Rainbow Dash que seguía inconciente. "Dashie ¿Estas bien? Por favor despierta." Entonces Rainbow despertó y se encontró tirada en los cascos de Soarin. "¿Estas bien, Dashie?"

"Si. Estoy bien." Respondió Rainbow suavemente. "¿Que pasó con…?"

"Se ha ido."

"¿Estas bien Rainbow?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Si, estoy bien."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No. Solo fueron unos golpes. Estaré bien." Rainbow se levantó, pero entonces se estremeció de dolor, entonces Soarin la ayudó a volver al comedor. Después del desayuno, Spitfire sugirió que Rainbow debía descansar porque las heridas que le dejó Wind Rider eran grandes. Soarin la llevó de nuevo a su casa.

"Soarin, no me dejes aquí."

"No voy a dejarte, Dashie. Ni siquiera salimos de la academia." Soarin besó una de las alas de Rainbow. "Te pondrás bien."

"Pero ¿Si Wind Rider regresa…?"

"No lo hará. Aún me siento apenado por lo que pasó el día en que quiso incriminarte. Te amenace con expulsarte."

"Eso ya pasó, Soarin." Dijo Rainbow besando a Soarin en la mejilla.

Continuará…


	5. Los rumores que son ciertos

Capítulo 5: los rumores que son ciertos

Al día siguiente, Rainbow estaba hablando con sus 5 amigas en Sugarcube Corner.

"¿Enserio Wind Rider te atacó?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Si." Contestó Rainbow.

"¿Quien se cree ese Wind Rider?" Dijo Pinkie enojada.

"Tal vez Celestia castigue a esa mala manzana ¿Como van las cosas con Soarin, caramelo?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Muy bien. Enserio, gracias amigas por planear un baile en mi fiesta."

"Lo mejor para ti, Rainbow." Contestó Twilight.

Entonces Rainbow vio que se acercaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders ( **obviamente que ahora con sus Cutie Marks** ).

"Hola Rainbow Dash." Saludaron las tres potras.

"Hola, chicas ¿Que sucede?"

"¿Es cierto que éstas saliendo con Soarin?" Preguntó Scootaloo.

"Es muy cierto."

"Entonces diles a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon ( **¿Así era su apellido?)** que no es una broma." Dijo Applebloom.

"Hmm ¿Y como voy a demostrarselos?"

"Hayaremos la forma." Dijo una voz desde arriba. Entonces detrás de las potras, aterrizó Soarin. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se dieron vuelta para verlo. Las tres quedaron asombradas.

"No es cierto." Dijo Applebloom.

"Oh Celestia." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"E-es Soarin." Dijo Scootaloo.

"El verdadero." Dijo Soarin dándoles autógrafos a las potras.

"No puede ser. Gracias, Soarin." Dijo Applebloom.

"De nada, pequeñas." Dijo Soarin. Las tres potras corrieron con felicidad por haber recibido el autógrafo de Soarin.

"Hola, querido." Dijo Rainbow volando hacia Soarin. Ambos se besaron en la boca.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Dashie?"

"Muy bien."

"Que bien. Recuerda que pronto tenemos otro show y los demás cuentan con tu presencia."

"Claro. Ya voy." Dijo Rainbow. Soarin miró a las amigas de Rainbow.

"¿Ustedes quieren venir al show?"

"Claro. Gracias Soarin." Contestaron las 5. Entonces Rainbow se fue con Soarin caminando un rato. Pero antes de que despegaran, vieron una pelea entre las Cutie Mark Crusaders contra Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

"Oye, damelo." Gritó Scootaloo. Diamond Tiara le había quitado el papel con el autógrafo de Soarin.

"Hehehe, esto se verá bien en mi pared." Dijo Diamond Tiara maliciosamente.

"¡Oye! Devuelveselo y lárgate antes de que te lancé un rayo." Gritó Rainbow enojada. Diamond Tiara obedeció.

"Le avisaré a mi papi sobre esto." Gritó mientras corría con Silver Spoon.

"Que diga lo que quiera, pero todo Ponyville sabe que Filthy Rich nunca apoya sus peleas." Rainbow se acercó a las potras. "¿Están bien?"

"Si. Gracias Rainbow Dash." Dijo Scootaloo.

Rainbow y Soarin se fueron volando de nuevo a la academia.

"Esa Diamond Tiara si que es una potra muy mala." Dijo Soarin.

"Nunca comprendo como se volvió tan malcriada. Su madre era muy ambiciosa y siempre le decía que tenía que ganar en todo. Pero al menos Filthy Rich, es bueno. Diamond Tiara siempre se mete en problemas con el." Contó Rainbow.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que algún día aprenderá su lección."

"Eso espero, Soarin."

Continuará…


	6. La charla con Filthy Rich y Braeburn

**Nota del Autor: muchos dicen que Braeburn y Soarin son amigos. Hasta algunas imágenes los muestran como 'Fillyfoolers'. Yo no soy homofobica pero obviamente eso no pasará en esta historia.**

Capítulo 6: la charla con Braeburn y Filthy Rich.

Más tarde, Soarin y Rainbow estaban haciendo una rutina juntos para el show.

"Bien, amigos. Pueden tomar un descanso." Spitfire anunció. Soarin y Rainbow aterrizaron en la pista y entonces notaron que había dos visitantes en la academia. Braeburn y Filthy Rich. Rainbow y Soarin fueron hacia ellos.

"Braeburn, viejo amigo." Dijo Soarin abrazando a Braeburn.

"Hola señorita Dash ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Preguntó Filthy Rich a Rainbow.

"Claro." Contestó Rainbow.

"Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace unas horas con mi hija. No comprendo como es que se comporta de esa forma."

"No hay problema señor Rich." Dijo Soarin.

"Comprendo que Scootaloo es como una hermana menor para ti y que tuviste que defenderla, Rainbow."

"Se burlaban de ella por no tener su Cutie Mark, ahora seguramente seguirán molestandola porque no sabe volar." Dijo Rainbow.

"¿No sabe volar?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Ella no nació en Cloudsdale (¿Así se escribe?). Le estoy enseñando."

"Como sea, ya castigue a Diamond Tiara. Espero que aprenda su lección. De nuevo, lo siento." Dijo Filthy Rich.

"No hay problema. Pero no la castigue, tal vez solo necesitan charlar." Dijo Rainbow.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias." Dijo Filthy Rich. Entonces el se subió al carruaje de pegasos que los habían traído.

"Hablando de hijos ¿Has pensado en tener uno con Rainbow?" Le susurró Braeburn a Soarin. Soarin se puso nervioso.

"Llevamos dos días de noviazgo. Hablar de eso es muy precipitado." Contestó Soarin. "Pero lo tendré en mente."

"Esta bien. Nos vemos, Soarin." Se despidió Braeburn subiéndose al carruaje de pegasos.

"Adiós." Se despidió Soarin.

Continuará…

 **Por favor, no me pregunten sobre el tema de los hijos. El siguiente capítulo no hablará nada sobre eso.**


	7. El pasatiempo y regreso de Lightning Dus

Capítulo 7: el pasatiempo en la ducha y el regreso de Lightning Dust.

"Bien, ponies. Ensayen una vez más. Soarin y Rainbow, recuerden su rutina especial." Anuncio Spitfire.

"Si, señora." Dijeron todos.

Los Wonderbolts despegaron y empezaron a hacer trucos, truenos y figuras en el cielo. Entonces Soarin y Rainbow entraron, haciendo un camino de nubes grises con truenos, se cruzaron y entonces cayeron en picada. Cuando parecía que ambos iban a chocar contra el suelo, volaron hacia arriba haciendo un enorme relámpago. Entonces ambos se unieron con los demás haciendo una flor de nubes y luego haciéndola reventar. Todos aterrizaron.

"Muy bien, ponies. Buen trabajo. Todos pueden ir a las duchas." Dijo Spitfire.

"¿Vienes, Dashie?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Claro." Contestó Rainbow. "¿Sabes? De pequeña me asustaba un poco hacer la caída en picada." Contó Rainbow mientras iba con Soarin a las duchas.

"No te preocupes. Solamente es peligroso cuando corre mucho viento."

Soarin y Rainbow llegaron a las duchas y se pusieron bajo la misma. Abriendo el agua, se quitaron sus trajes hasta el cuello y ambos se besaron en la boca. Ambos abrieron sus alas y empezaron a acariciarselas entre ellos mientras se besaban.

"Te amo tanto, Soarin." Dijo Rainbow.

"Yo más a ti, Dashie." Contestó Soarin. Se tiró al suelo con Rainbow debajo de el y entonces empezó a lamerle y besarle el cuello. Rainbow suspiró por placer y ella le empezó mordisquear la punta de la oreja mientras seguía acariciando sus alas. Unos minutos más tarde, Soarin se sentó al lado de Rainbow y ella abrazó a Soarin, enterrando parte de su cara en el pecho de Soarin. El besó a Rainbow en la frente y devolvió el abrazó. Sus colas se envolvieron entre ellas. Soarin quedó observando por un rato lo hemosa que estaba Rainbow con la melena mojada. Unos minutos más tarde, la Cutie Mark de Rainbow empezó a brillar.

"El mapa de Twilight esta llamandome."

"Parece que tienes una tarea a la cuál acudir." Dijo Soarin. "Ve. Yo le avisaré a Spitfire." Ambos se besaron.

"Nos vemos luego, cariño." Dijo Rainbow y entonces se fue volando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rainbow volvió.

"¿Que sucedió?" Preguntó Soarin.

"El mapa me llamó hasta aqui."

"Hmm… tal vez los que estan en las reservas tengan un problema de amistad."

"Iré a ver." Rainbow fue al comedor a ver a los pegasos de las reservas. Ya era su hora del almuerzo. Entonces notó a alguien en especial que estaba sentada sola en una banca lejana. Lightning Dust. Rainbow quedó sorprendida. ¿Cuando volvió a entrar? Rainbow notó que estaba triste. Entonces se le acercó.

"Hola." La saludó.

"¿R-Rainbow Dash?"

"Si, soy yo ¿Que sucede, Lightning?"

"Y-yo… lo siento mucho, Rainbow. Solo pensaba en mi misma y en ser la mejor. No sabía que eso haría que quede sola." Dijo Lightning empezando a llorar. "Quiero una segunda oportunidad. Por favor."

"Esta bien." Dijo Rainbow. "Mis amigas son muy especiales para mi, Lightning."

"Lamento lo del tornado. De potra, yo jamás tuve amigos. No sabía que ellas eran muy importantes."

"Pues tienes la oportunidad de hacer amigos."

"¿Como?"

"Pues… yo seré tu amiga." Dijo Rainbow. Entonces Lightning Dust soltó lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó a Rainbow.

"Gracias." Dijo Lightning.

"De nada."

Más tarde, los de las reservas tuvieron la prueba del 'mareotron' ( **¿Así se escribe?** ). Un pony color café y con melena celeste fue el primero. Después de ser lanzado, se recuperó rápido e intentó hacer una acrobacia antes de hacer el aterrizaje suave. Pero entonces, se le dobló un ala y perdió el control. Mientras el pony caía, Lightning Dust instintivamente voló hacia el pony y lo rescató. Lo dejo en el suelo. Spitfire miró a Lightning Dust sorprendida.

"Lightning Dust, lo salvaste."

"No puedo creerlo. Lo hice." Dijo Lightning.

"Gracias." Dijo el pony.

"Al fin. Pusiste más atención en tus compañeros más que en ti misma."

"Lo hice." Volvió a decir Lightning.

"Muy bien, Lightning. Si sigues demostrado así que puedes ir en la dirección correcta, tal vez considere convertirte en una Wonderbolt." Dijo Spitfire.

Rainbow estaba viendo a lo lejos la escena.

"Bien hecho, Lightning Dust." Murmuró Rainbow. Entonces su Cutie Mark volvió a brillar, lo que significa que su misión esta hecha. Entonces fue a reunirse con Soarin.

"¿Resolviste el problema, Dashie?"

"Si. Al darle amistad a una pony, ella vio lo importante que es. Tal vez ese pony que ella rescató sea su amigo." Contó Rainbow.

"Estoy feliz por ti, Dashie." Dijo Soarin tiernamente.

Continuará…

 **Desearía que lo que hizo Rainbow con Lightning Dust, sea un capítulo del programa.**


	8. Una cita que todos quieren tener

**Nota del Autor: seguramente pensaron en el capítulo anterior que Lightning Dust iba a convertirse en una Shadowbolt ¿Verdad? Pues, dejen de ser crueles.**

Capítulo 8: una cita que todos quieren tener :3

Al día siguiente, Rainbow Dash y Soarin fueron a Ponyville para pasar una hermosa cita. Se sentaron a comer juntos en una banca, afuera del restaurante. Entonces encontraron a Applejack vendiendo sidra de manzana.

"Vuelvo en un segundo." Dijo Rainbow llendo a comprar dos sidras y luego volvió a su banca con Soarin. "Prueba esto, te encantará."

"Esta delicioso. No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto, Dashie." Dijo Soarin. "Pero no es tan dulce como tú." Dijo Soarin acercándose a Rainbow. Ella río un poco por el cumplido.

"Hehe, tal vez tengas razón." Rainbow entonces río viendo que a Soarin se le había formado un bigote de espuma de la sidra. Soarin río igualmente, entonces Rainbow también hizo que se le formara un bigote de espuma. Entonces pasó un pony fotógrafo y les sacó foto.

Más tarde fueron a comer un helado. Soarin por accidente mancho a Rainbow. Entonces ella lo mancho igualmente y entonces ocurrió una divertida guerra de helado. Al final, Soarin cayó al suelo con Rainbow encima de el, ambos rieron un rato y entonces Rainbow le lamio la mejilla que tenía manchada.

Más tarde, ambos fueron a ver una obra de teatro de amor. Y terminaron besándose ( **es muy obvio ¿No?** ).

Más tarde fueron a nadar a un lago. Ambos jugaban mucho en el agua, provocando la risa del otro.

"¡Wow, Soarin! Eres tan bueno nadando como volando."

"Nadar es justamente volar en el agua, querida Dashie."

Más tarde, ambos estaban en una pequeña colina en Sweet Apple Acres, contemplando el atardecer bajo un Manzano. El sol se puso de forma muy hermosa entre dos montañas vistas desde lejos.

Más tarde fueron a cenar a un restaurante en Canterlot. Ya era de noche. Todo era tan perfecto. Ese día había sido un gran día en el que Rainbow y Soarin tuvieron su tiempo de calidad.

Finalmente fueron a la casa de Soarin a pasar la noche. Luego de que ambos alcanzaron su clímax, estuvieron respirando pesadamente. Entonces Rainbow miró los hermosos ojos verdes de Soarin.

"Soy completamente tuya, amor."

"Y yo tu juguete de por vida, Dashie."

Ambos terminaron besándose, se acostaron, se abrazaron firmemente y finalmente agotados, dieron la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños.

Continuará…


	9. El incidente eléctrico

Capítulo 9: el incidente eléctrico.

A la mañana siguiente, Rainbow despertó. Se dio vuelta y besó a Soarin.

"Buenos días, mi amor." Saludó Rainbow.

"Hola, Dashie."

"Gracias por lo de ayer. Fue algo muy hermoso."

"Digo lo mismo. Creo que ya hay que ir al comedor."

"Digo lo mismo." Ambos se arreglaron. Pero al salir, se encontraron un inmensa tormenta.

Llovía mucho, caían rayos y corría mucho viento. Ambos volaron lo más rápido posible hacía el comedor, el viento era muy fuerte. Al llegar al comedor, todos estaban refugiados ahí.

"Spitfire ¿Que sucede?" Gritó Rainbow, ya que la tormenta hacía mucho ruido.

"Algo pasó en Clousdale. La tormenta se salió de control. Estan tratando de solucionarlo." Dijo Spitfire. Entonces ella tono que la bandera de la academia se iba volando con el viento. "¡La bandera!"

"Voy por ella." Dijo Rainbow.

"Dashie, no. Es peligroso." Dijo Soarin. Pero Rainbow voló hacia la tormenta.

Cuando Rainbow alcanzó la bandera, un rayo cayó hacia ella. Soarin rápidamente voló hacia Rainbow.

"¡Rainbow!" Soarin empujó a Rainbow y el rayo cayó sobre Soarin.

"¡SOARIN!" Rainbow voló hacia Soarin mientras el caía en picada.

Luego ella lo llevó hacia el comedor y lo dejó en el suelo boca arriba.

"Soarin ¿Estas bien? Por favor, despierta." Sollozaba Rainbow desesperada por obtener respuesta. Soarin estaba inconciente con el cuerpo quemado por la electrocución. "¿¡Algún pegaso de aquí es doctor!?" Gritó Rainbow rompiendo a llorar.

Lightning Dust se acercó.

"Mi padre era doctor. El me enseñó algo." Dijo la pegaso de azul-verdoso. Entonces puso un casco delantero en el pecho de Soarin. "Su corazón ha sido sacudido por la electrocución. Hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital." Anuncio Lightning alarmantemente.

Continuará…


	10. La angustia y visita

Capítulo 10: la angustia y la visita.

Más tarde, Rainbow y Spitfire estaban sentadas en la sala de espera del hospital. Rainbow tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se estaba hiperventilando y se acariciaba la cola tratando de calmarse.

"Calmate, Rainbow. Jamás te he visto tan conmocionada." Dijo Spitfire.

"No puedo perderlo, no puedo… es el amor de mi vida." Dijo Rainbow temblorosamente. Spitfire le dio un vaso de agua.

"Trata de respirar. Todo pony detrás de esas puertas esta haciendo lo posible por salvarlo." Dijo Spitfire. Rainbow tomó el agua, aún agitada y en estado de shock. Spitfire le puso un casco delantero en su hombro. "Calmate. El estará bien."

Más tarde, una enfermera llamó a Spitfire. Rainbow rezó por que fuera algo bueno.

"Logramos estabilizarlo. Lo trajeron aquí justo a tiempo. Por suerte la descarga eléctrica no fue muy potente, así que no hay daño en su corazón." Informó la enfermera.

"Oh… gracias señora." Dijo Spitfire largando un suspiro de alivio. "Rainbow se sentirá mejor al oír esto."

"El está durmiendo. Pero pueden ir a verlo si quieren."

Spitfire fue hacía Rainbow.

"¿C-cómo esta…?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Esta estable. La descarga eléctrica no fue muy potente." Contestó Spitfire.

"Oh, gracias Celestia." Dijo Rainbow largando un tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

"¿Ves? Te dije que estaría bien."

Ambas fueron a la habitación asignada. Soarin estaba durmiendo. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre la boca y la nariz. Una bolsa de medicamento tenía una vía que conducía hacía su brazo. Rainbow se acercó a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oh Soarin… t-todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiese aventurado hacía la tormenta…"

"No es tu culpa, Rainbow. El te salvó la vida." Dijo Spitfire.

"Creo que hay que dejarlo descansar."

"Creo que es una buena idea."

Rainbow le corrió la máscara de oxígeno y lo besó.

"Nos vemos, mi héroe." Dijo Rainbow.

Continuará…


	11. El alta y la idea de Soarin

Capítulo 11: el alta y la idea.

A la mañana siguiente, Soarin se despertó y vio a Rainbow y Spitfire.

"Soarin, estas bien." Dijo Rainbow.

"Buen día, Soarin." Dijo Spitfire.

"¿Q…que p-pasó?" Dijo Soarin débilmente.

"Me salvaste la vida, amor." Dijo Rainbow. "Lamento lo que pasó ayer. Si no hubiera sido por mi, no estarías así."

"No es tu culpa, Dashie. Yo moriría por ti." Dijo Soarin besando a Rainbow.

"Aww, creo que es su amor lo que lo mantuvo vivo." Dijo Spitfire.

"¿Mantenerme vivo?"

"Es que estuve muy preocupada por ti." Dijo Rainbow.

"Dashie, no tienes que preocuparte por mi."

Entonces entró un medico.

"Buenas noticias, Soarin. Ahora que has despertado, te daremos de alta."

"Gracias." Soarin, Rainbow y Spitfire salieron del hospital.

"Volveré a la academia. Los dejaré un rato a solas." Dijo Spitfire.

"Esta bien." Dijo Soarin. Spitfire se fue. Rainbow y Soarin se quedaron un rato juntos.

"Te amo tanto, Dashie."

"Yo más a ti, Soarin." Rainbow y Soarin volvieron a besarse. "Voy a la academia ¿Vienes?"

"En un momento, Dashie." A Soarin se le ocurrió una idea.

"Esta bien, amor." Rainbow se fue volando.

Soarin se quedó pensando en algo que podría hacer para Rainbow. Entonces apareció Fluttershy.

"Hola, Soarin." Dijo Fluttershy en un tono apenas audible. "¿Que haces por aquí?"

"Planeo una sorpresa para Rainbow."

"Ohhh ¿Y que le harás?"

"No estoy seguro pero podrían tu y tus amigas ayudarme?"

"Claro, Soarin. No hay problema."

Continuará…


	12. El gesto romántico

**Nota del autor: los que vieron el capítulo 'Padres Desbocados', seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que, cuanto Rainbow Dash le cuenta a Scootaloo que ella no siempre fue buena en todo, los que competían contra Rainbow eran los miembros de los Wonderbolts de potros.**

Capítulo 12: el gesto romántico de Soarin.

"¿Sabes algo Dashie? Te recuerdo de potra. Eras la pony más joven en el circuito mayor de competencia."

"Pude entrar antes de tiempo. Obviamente que no ganaba los primeros días."

"Si me recuerdas bien, yo tampoco lograba ganar. Yo y Spitfire éramos novatos. Pero en cambio, tu lograbas alcanzar el primer lugar."

"Así es como llegué a ser la _20% más genial_ pony que soy." Dijo Rainbow. Soarin rió entre dientes.

Era de noche y ambos paseaban por Ponyville. Soarin ya tenía listo su plan para Rainbow.

"¿Sabes Dashie cuando empezaste a gustarme."

"No ¿Cuando?"

"Desde esa carrera después de tú mes aprueba."

 ***RECUERDO***

 _Rainbow Dash ya había entrado a los Wonderbolts, ya había pasado el mes en el que estuvo aprueba y ya se había recuperado de sus heridas causadas por la tormenta ( **la que quería usar en el show para que dejaran de llamarla 'estrellada'** ). Soarin se lle acercó._

 _"Con que ya estas bien, estrellad… Rainbow Dash." Dijo con una mirada retadora._

 _"Así es." Contestó Rainbow._

 _"Demuestralo."_

 _"¿Como?"_

 _"Una carrera en el circuito de obstáculos."_

 _"Oh, eso será pan comid…"_

 _"Contra mi." Entonces Rainbow puso la misma cara retadora._

 _"Oh, Soarin. Tal vez no sea una Wonderbolt avanzada como tú, pero tampoco soy una perdedora."_

 _Al poco rato la carrera comenzó. Ambos iban cabeza con cabeza. Entonces Rainbow abrió sus cascos delanteros y cerró los ojos._

 _"¡WOOHOO!" Gritó en el aire por el disfrute._

 _El grito llamó la atención de Soarin. Entonces miró a Rainbow y puso cara sorprendida. La melena de Rainbow lucía hermosa al viento, las plumas de sus alas reflejaban la luz del sol. Soarin se enamoró inmediatamente, pero por estar distraído, chocó con un poste y cayó al suelo. Rainbow se asustó y fue tras el. "¿Estas bien Soarin?"_

 _"Si, estoy bien." Dijo sobandose la cabeza._

 _"Wow, nunca creí ver a un Wonderbolt estrellarse así." Dijo Rainbow riéndose. Soarin también se rió._

 ***Fin del recuerdo***

"Tu también me gustabas desde ese momento, Soarin." Dijo Rainbow. Entonces ambos se besaron.

"Creo que llegamos, Dashie." Dijo Soarin.

Ambos estaban sobre una colina. Rainbow miró al frente y quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Siguieron caminando. Estaban en un extremo de Sweet Apple Acres. Fueron por un pequeño camino que llevaba hasta un árbol rodeado de un pequeño lago iluminado por la luz de la luna. El camino tenía unas hermosas flores con luz en ambas orillas. Llegaron hasta el árbol. En vez de hojas, tenía algunas nubes de Clousdale y entonces Soarin le mostró a Rainbow algo que estaba escrito en el tronco. Dentro de un corazón estaban las mismas iniciales que los del collar de Rainbow ( **SS + RD** ). Rainbow se quedó mirando el árbol y entonces miró a Soarin con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

"¿Hi-hiciste esto por mi?"

"Con un poco de ayuda de tus amigas y otros Wonderbolts."

"Gracias." Dijo Rainbow.

"Lo que sea por ti, amor." Entonces Soarin escuchó los gemidos de Rainbow. Entonces le puso un casco delantero debajo de su menton. "Ya no llores, Dashie."

"L-lo siento, Soarin. Es que es tan hermoso."

"Pero no tanto como tú." Susurró Soarin. "Esta noche estamos sólos tú y yo."

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron. Fundidos en el beso, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la hierba, bajo del árbol. Ambos se entregarían nuevamente esa noche.

Continuará…


	13. Bajo la luna

**Nota del Autor: este capítulo es muy corto. El próximo será un poco más largo.**

Capitulo 13: bajo la luna

"S-Soari… OHHohhhh…" gimio Rainbow por placer, el orgasmo estaba alcanzando su punto de no poder más. Soarin se sentó al lado de ella. Rainbow se acostó con tu cuerpo temblando y respirando pesadamente.

"Mucho disfrute ¿Verdad Dashie?" Dijo Soarin. Rainbow estaba sin aliento. Mientras ella jadeaba, Soarin se acercó y la besó apasionadamente. Rainbow se fundió en el beso.

"Te amo tanto, Soarin." Dijo Rainbow.

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Soarin. Mientras Rainbow largaba un suspiro tembloroso, Soarin le mordisqueba suavemente la oreja. "Solo para ti, amor." Susurró.

Soarin se acostó con la espalda apoyada en el árbol y Rainbow posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Soarin. El le acarició la cabeza con un casco delantero y ambos se durmieron. Esa noche sería perfecta para los dulces sueños bajo la luna.

Continuará…

 **Si se les hace difícil imaginar esta escena, pronto voy a crear un comic sobre esta historia y la subiré a mi cuenta de YouTube. De pasó pueden ver mis vídeos:**

 **channel/UCE6pNcTnMohIDrJU38Vd7Og**

 **Den like, suscríbase y comenten.**


	14. El cumplido y las charlas

**Nota del Autor: cuando termine este fic, esta historia continuara, pero en otros fic. Así que al final de cada fanfic sobre el ship SoarinDash, dejaré el nombre de su continuación.**

Capitulo 14: el cumplido y las charlas

A la mañana siguiente, ambos habían vuelto a la casa de Soarin. Ya era mediodía. Soarin estuvo distraído por un momento mientras comía pay en su cama. Entonces notó que Rainbow estaba sorprendida mientras miraba los trofeos y certificados de Soarin en unos estantes detrás de una puerta de cristal.

"Sorprendida ¿Eh?" Dijo Soarin.

"Wow Soarin. Tienes tantos logros." Dijo Rainbow.

"Algún días tendrás los tuyos, Dashie."

"Eres tan genial, amor."

"Ven aquí." Rainbow se sentó enfrente de el en la cama. Ambos se abrazaron. Rainbow tenía la cabeza baja, debajo del menton de Soarin. "Tu eres mi mayor logro, Dashie."

"Y tu el mío." Dijo Rainbow. Entonces ambos se besaron. Cuando ambos terminaron el beso, siguieron abrazados. Un rato más tarde, escucharon a Spitfire llamándolos.

"Rainbow Dash y Soarin." Ambos fueron a la pista y vieron a las cinco amigas de Rainbow.

"Hola chicas." Saludó Rainbow.

"¿Yyyyyyyyyy?" Chillo Pinkie Pie acercándose a Rainbow.

"¿Y que?"

"¿Y como les fue anoche, caramelo?" Dijo Applejack.

"Muy b-bien." Dijo Rainbow sonriendo sonrojada.

"Ay querida, no te avergüenzes. Esta bien estar de novia." Dijo Rarity. Mientras Rainbow siguió hablando con sus amigas, Soarin fue a hablar con Applejack.

"Gracias por dejarnos el árbol." Dijo Soarin.

"No hay problema."

"¿Te debo algo?"

"Claro que no. Recuerdo que al menos tu fuiste el único que compró mis bocados en la Gran Gala del Galope."

"Ya me conocen. Amo comer pai." Dijo Soarin casi riéndose. "Ahí fue dónde conocí bien a Dashie."

"Pues me alegra que tu Rainbow sean felices juntos."

"Gracias."

Mientras con Rainbow…

"¿Vendrán al show?" Preguntó Rainbow a sus amigas.

"Pues claro que si." Dijo Twilight. "¿Cuando es?"

"En una semana al anochecer."

"Pues ahí estaremos." Dijo Fluttershy.

Continuará…

 **El próximo capítulo será del show.**


	15. La novata y su ídolo

Capítulo 15: "La novata y su Idolo."

Era casi del show. Los Wonderbolts se iban preparando. La obra se llamaba "La novata y su ídolo". Rainbow Dash miró la cantidad de ponis que había afuera. Entonces Soarin apareció.

"No te asustes, Dashie. Lo harás bien."

"No estoy asustada." Dijo Rainbow.

Hora del show.

Los Wonderbolts empezaron a volar y a hacer piruetas por el aire. Hicieron una nube grande en el aire. De repente Rainbow y Soarin salieron al frente, reventando la nube. Dieron un par de vueltas. Entonces ambos volaron lo más alto posible hasta que entonces ambos cerraron sus alas y cayeron en picada. Cuando parecía que ambos iban a chocar contra el suelo, ambos se elevaron hacía el cielo nuevamente. Hicieron un corazón, dejando detrás de ellos, un camino de nubes. Entonces arriba de ellos, los demás Wonderbolts hicieron una flor ( **como en el capítulo "Rarity investiga"** ). Rainbow y Soarin se unieron con los demás reventando la flor. Finalmente, Rainbow y Soarin se juntaron y terminaron besándose en el aire, mientras volaba los fuegos artificiales y los demás Wonderbolts.

Así finalizó la obra.

Más tarde, Rainbow se reunió con sus amigas.

"Bien hecho, Rainbow." La felicitaron.

"Eso fue increíble." Dijo Pinkie casi gritando.

"Excelente, querida. Tu historia con Soarin fue parte del show." Dijo Rarity.

"Gracias, amigas." Dijo Rainbow.

"Te dije que lo harías bien." Dijo Soarin apareciendo.

Ambos entonces se besaron.

Continuará…


	16. La bella noche

Capítulo 16: la bella noche.

Más tarde, Soarin y Rainbow fueron a ese lugar donde se habían hecho novios. Ya era de noche. Todavía con sus uniformes de Wonderbolts, contemplaron la luz de la luna iluminando el lago. Rainbow puso su cabeza debajo del mentón de Soarin y el la besó en la frente oliendo el dulce aroma lluvioso de su melena. El show había sido perfecto. En ese momento, ambos estaban muy unidos. Todos los demás Wonderbolts, incluso Spitfire, estaban orgullosos de ellos. Sabían que Rainbow y Soarin eran la pareja perfecta. Posiblemente hasta Celestia sabía que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

"Te amo tanto, Soarin."

"Y yo a ti, Dashie."

Ambos tenían una gran conexión que ahora era indestructible. Ambos pasaron un bello momento esa noche. Más tarde volverían a la casa de Soarin a tener otra de sus noches de pasión.

Continuará…


	17. La pesadilla

Capítulo 17: la pesadilla

 _Rainbow Dash iba a tener una hermosa cita con ese pony tan especial para ella, Wind Rider. Ella se sentía afortunada de ser novia del mejor Wonderbolt que ha habido. Ella lo estaba esperando en la fuente de Ponyville. En unos momentos iba a llegar en unos momentos. Entonces apareció de repente._

 _"Oh, hola amor. Llegaste más temprano de los que creí." Dijo Rainbow con un poco de alegría._

 _Wind Rider pregunto por su regalo._

 _"¿Regalo?¿Tenía que traerte un regalo?"_

 _Wind Rider crítico que todos los días tenía que traerle regalo._

 _"Oh, lo siento cariño. No sabía que debía ser asi. Pero de todas formas no podría ser todos los días. No tengo tantos bits…"_

 _Wind Rider interrumpió diciendo que era mentira. Que ella sabía que debía traerle regalo y que tenía bits escondidos._

 _"¿Q-que? No… no miento. No me pagan tanto por despejar nubes. L-lo siento Wind…"_

 _Wind Rider siguió criticando a Rainbow de que nunca gastaba bits por el y que ella había arruinado la cita._

 _"No. Lo siento. No quería hacerte enojar. Solo quería pasar un dulce momento contigo."_

 _Wind Rider siguió criticando a Rainbow y ella ya se estaba aterrando._

 _"No… por favor… no."_

"Dashie, despierta." _Oyó una voz decir a través de los ruidos extraños que hacía Wind Rider._

 _"¡No! Por favor… no, no…"_

"Dashie, vamos. Despierta." _Volvió a escuchar la voz decir. Pero entonces una oscuridad empezó a cubrir todo a su alrededor y los ruidos se hacían más intensos y ensordecedores._

 _"¡NO, por favor!" Gritó Rainbow._

"Dashie, es una pesadilla. Despierta."

 _"No ¡AYUDA!"_

"Dashie, despierta."

 _De repente Rainbow vio cosas extrañas surgir de la oscuridad que la tenía acorralada, los ruidos se fueron haciendo más suaves y la voz que la estaba llamando se hacía_ más clara.

"Vamos Dashie, reacciona."

Poco a poco su visión se aclaró y logro ver a Soarin mirándola. Los ruidos se hicieron más suaves hasta que desaparecieron. Una vez que su visión se aclaró por completo, miró a su alrededor. Estaba nuevamente acostada en la cama de Soarin.

"Oh… lo siento." Dijo Rainbow aún agitada por el miedo.

"Esta bien, amor ¿Que fue…?¿Una pesadilla?" Preguntó Soarin.

"S-supongo… se veía tan real."

"Ven aquí." Rainbow rodó un poco y abrazó a Soarin. "Aquí estoy. Y no me iré a ningún lado."

"Lo se…" Rainbow suspiro. "¿Pero que tal si Wind Rider…?"

"No te preocupes por el, Dashie. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada. A esta altura, nada puede interponerse en lo nuestro."

"Me siento segura contigo, amor." Dijo Rainbow, ambos se besaron.

"Esta bien ¿Que tal si tratamos de dormir un poco? Mañana podríamos ir nuestro árbol de nube."

"E-esta bien."

"Yo te protejo, Dashie."

Un rato más tarde, ambos se volvieron a dormir.

Continuará…


	18. De una pareja a otra

**Nota del Autor: vieron el capítulo "Difícil de expresar" ¿No?**

Capítulo 18: de una pareja a otra.

A la mañana siguiente, Rainbow y Soarin estaban en su árbol de nube. Raibow seguía un poco preocupada por algún ataque que Wind Rider podría estar planeando, pero no le hacía notar a Soarin su miedo. De repente, ambos vieron a Applejack, Braeburn y las Cutie Mark Crusaders corriendo hacía ellos.

"Rainbow, Soarin." Los llamó Applebloom.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Resulta que Big Mac planea tener su primera cita con Sugar Belle y nos preguntábamos si podían ayudarnos." Dijo AJ.

"Hmm… ¿Que podríamos hacer?"

"Tal vez un evento Wonderbolts privado como el de tus padres." Dijo Soarin.

"Esta bien pero tenemos mucho que planear."

Continuará…


	19. Otro evento privado

**Nota del Autor: creó que este fic se me hizo muy largo. Así que terminará aquí y continuará en otro fic.**

Capítulo 19: Otro evento privado.

Al día siguiente, Bic Mac estaba llevando a Sugar Belle a una colina con los ojos tapados. Rainbow y Soarin ya estaban listos.

"Aquí es." Dijo Bic Mac destapando los ojos de Sugar Belle.

"Que bonita colina." Respondió Sugar Belle.

"Pero esto no es todo."

Entonces ambos escucharon una explosión a lo lejos y vieron a los Wonderbolts subir hacia el cielo. Entonces todos se dirigieron a una cascada de arcoiris y se mancharon de sus colores. Entonces dieron vueltas arriba de Sugar Belle y Big Mac haciendo llover los colores encima de ellos.

"¡Wow!" Sugar Belle estaba asombrada.

Entonces Rainbow y Soarin hicieron unas figuras en el cielo con nubes que eran Sugar Belle y Big Mac y luego ambos rodearon esas dos nubes formando un corazón. Sugar Belle se emocionó. Cuando el acto terminó, Big Mac se puso firme frente a Sugar Belle.

"Sugar Belle ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Dijo Big Mac.

"Si." Respondió Sugar Belle con mucha alegría antes de besar a Big Mac.

Rainbow y Soarin se alegraron al ver formarse una nueva pareja.

"Parece que lo logramos, Dashie." Dijo Soarin.

"Todo se puede lograr si es de una pareja a otra." Respondió Rainbow.

Continuará en el fic "De la propuesta al rescate."


End file.
